


Science Class

by mainlyarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlyarrow/pseuds/mainlyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au High School<br/>Oliver cant stop staring in Science class</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Science Class

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd and I wanted to try a high school au Please review if you want more.

Oliver knew he was staring but he couldn't help it.

He had tried to stop , tried to get her out of his head but so far it hadn't worked ever since that bloody science glass.

It was three weeks ago when he was left partner less when his best friend Tommy had come down with the flu.

He of course wasn't paying attention in glass and was mindlessly doodling on his notebook when he looked up to stare at the window and their she was.

She was sitting right next to the window with the sun framing her blonde hair.

She looked like an Angel.

He had to admit he'd never noticed her before and after asking the kids around him, found out that her name was Felicity Smoak and that she had skipped a year.

She was pretty even from the side he could tell and he knew from the way she dressed that she didn't realize how pretty she was.

She had on square glasses and bright lipstick on her lips which she was tugging with her teeth. He really wanted to kiss those lips.

"Oliver Queen I hope I'm not interrupting your studying of Ms. Smoak" Mr. Steele , his science said in his British voice.

That caused the class to laugh and himself to blush. He looked at the side of his eyes and noticed she had ducked her head and was blushing a very nice shade of red.

"No sir sorry" He mumbled and he decided that he had to get to know her.

It had been a hard task to do as the only class they had together was science and she seemed to disappear as soon as the bell rang.

This is why it had come to him staring at her in his lunch break as he didn't seem to have the nerve to talk to her and it was driving him crazy.

"Oliver your staring at that poor girl is creepy" Laurel said shaking her head at him as she looked up from her legal text book.

It was just the two of them at the lunch table today.

They along with her sister Sara and Tommy had all been best friends since elementary school and here the only people who really knew him.

Even when he became captain of the Football team and dated the majority of the cheerleaders at the school he could always count on his friends to set him straight and be real with him.

"I know I know but I never get the chance to talk to her she keeps disappearing. She's like a bloody ninja!" He said.

"A ninja really? That's what you're going with" Laurel said raising her eyebrows looking at him unimpressed.

"Hey a little sympathy here , I've never had this happen to me before" He said giving her a glare.

"Well now you can be nervous and normal like as mere mortals" she said smirking at him but after seeing the look on his face she softened up.

"Look Ollie she's alone now go talk to her" She said patting his hand.

He looked at her and she was still reading the book in her hand and eating her apple at the same time.

"What do I say?" he said nervously.

"Be yourself. The real you not the jock football jerk you Oliver. I think that's the kind of guy she would like" Laurel said.

"Yeah?" he asked and she nodded.

He got up wiping his hands on his jeans as Laurels sister Sara and Tommy approached the table.

"We're you going?" Tommy said placing his tray beside Oliver's and taking his chocolate Milk.

Oliver really hadn't eaten a lot of his lunch that day.

"His finally going to Felicity" Laurel said.

"Is that the cute girl he keeps staring at?" Sara asked her sister placing her own tray beside hers.

"Yep" Laurel said indicating with her hands to him to go.

He nodded and started to head towards her his heart beating fast and he could hear the pounding in his ears.

He wonder if the whole cafeteria could hear it and for a moment he looked over to his friends to see if they could but they just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

He approached her table slowly careful not to startle her and stood in front of her.

He waited a couple of minutes to see if she would notice him and when it became clear that she was to involved in her book he cleared his throat.

She looked up and he felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't really seen her up close and now that he had realized just how beautiful she was.

Her beautiful blue eyes went wide and the lips that he really wanted to kiss formed into an O as she looked at him in surprise.

"Hi I'm Oliver Queen"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This turned out angrier than i wanted

"Hi I'm Oliver Queen"

She looked over her shoulder to make sure that the Football Captain of the school was actually talking to her.

Since their was only a wall behind her she decided it was a safe bet that he was talking to her.

"Yeah I know who you are Oliver Queen , the football captain and hottest guy in school. Not that I think that. um I heard other people say it not that your unattractive and i'm going to stop babbling now I 3.2.1" she said blushing.

Great going Felicity!

He really was good looking with an athletes body , short blonde hair and amazing blue eyes.

He was smiling at her and she was thankful she was sitting down because it made her go weak at the knees.

"Is it ok if I sit down?" He asked and if she didn't know better it sounded as if he was nervous.

She nodded and quickly created a dog ear on the page in her book that she was on.

She gave him her attention and couldn't help but feel nervous.

She had tried to go unnoticed all year ,as being the genius that skipped a level didn't exactly give you friends.

And so far this year she hadn't gotten that many friends but she also didn't have anyone picking on her which she was grateful for.

But her invisible status had kind of disappeared a couple of weeks ago when Oliver Queen had gotten caught staring at her In science class and now people started to notice the girl that the hottest guy on school was staring at.

She had also noticed that since that day he had been staring at her in class and in lunch and chosen to ignore it.

Oliver Queen had a reputation of a playboy and the fact that he was a billionaire and good looking definitely made it easier for him to get girls not only from the high school but from what the tabloids said also the models and celebrities.

All the girls wanted to date him and all the guys wanted to be him.

All she wanted was to know why he kept staring at her.

"So I want to apologize for embarrassing you in class a couple of weeks ago. I didn't mean for the whole class to stare at you." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"That's ok I kind of wanted to get through this year without being noticed but that was just wishful thinking on my part" she said.

"Yeah sorry again about that. But I was wondering if you would like to go have coffee with sometime. I mean with me. You and me get coffee together" He said and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Smooth Queen very Smooth.

He shook his head and opened his eyes to find her giving him a cute shy smile.

"I'm sorry but i'm going to have to say no" She said softly.

"Oh" He said and he felt as if he had been kicked in the gut.

"Its just that I really just want to get through this year and to college without any distractions. And I really don't know you or why your so suddenly interested in me but i'm really not into games either" She said as she started to gather her things and stood up.

"What games? i'm not playing games I swear" He said as he got up and started to follow her.

She stopped suddenly and he had to quickly stop himself before he knocked into her.

She turned around her ponytail hitting him in the face.

"Look Oliver whatever little game you and your friends are playing i'm not interested. So I would really appreciate it if you would stop staring at me and just forget I existed" She said and she walked of leaving him standing their confused.

"What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Heres the update I hope you like this.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on him?" Barry Allen , Felicity's best friend asked as they walked towards to the library.

"No!. Maybe a bit ?. I don't know . This is why I just want to concentrate on school and not worry about anything else" Felicity said opening the door to the library.

They found their favorite table and placed their bags on to it.

"You have noticed how the guy has been walking around as if someone kicked his puppy" Barry whispered.

Felicity did notice and she did feel a bit guilty.

Everyone seemed to notice the fact that Oliver had been quiet and sad looking as well a not disrupting classes as per usual all week but no one seemed to know why.

Except Felicity who couldn't help feel that he was taking it a bit overboard if he was just playing games with her.

" I know Barry. I don't know the guy how does he expect me to just go out with him out of the blue" She said and then quickly ducked her head as a couple of people told her to talk quietly.

"His Oliver Queen I don't think the guy as ever been told no. He dates Models and celebrities so I don't think he thought his high school crush would tell him no" Barry said.

"I'm not his crush he's just trying the something new for now hell go back to his cheerleaders and models soon enough" She said opening her science book.

" Sure he will. Hey isn't that girl one of his friends?" Barry said pointing to a girl a table two down from theirs.

"I think her names Laurel" Felicity said nodding.

"She used to be a cheerleader right but gave it up so she can study this year right?" Barry asked.

Felicity nodded.

Barry boyish face turned thoughtful and then he smiled his big smile at her with all his teeth showing and with his dimples in full affect at her.

Barry got up ignoring her protest and headed over to Laurel.

He slid into the seat next to hers and waited until she noticed him.

"Hi i'm Barry Felicity's best friend" Barry said smiling at her and indicating towards Felicity who gave an awkward waive.

"Hi Barry what can I do for you" Laurel said closing her book and giving him her full attention.

"I want to know what Oliver's deal is. I want to know was he seriously asking Felicity out or was this all a game" He said seriously.

Laurel paused and looked him over before she spoke.

"Oliver has been moping around for a whole week because she didn't want to date him because she assumed that he was playing a game on her. Which he wasn't this wasn't a joke. And yeah he's dated a lot of girls but when has he ever actual embarrassed and played a game on a girl anyway. This isn't a cliché high school teen movie he isn't the cruel jock Football captain" She said.

"Felicity was under the radar until he started to stare at her in science class she doesn't want a distraction and his proving to be a distraction. Tell him if he wants to date her maybe he should maybe get to know her first try being her friend and take it slow."

"If he does this will she give him a chance?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know. They may not be compatible but it would be the best way for him get to know her and see if they will work at in either friendship or dating or both. Make sure if he does that he doesn't tell her that I told you this" Barry said getting up.

"Ok. Why are you doing this?" Laurel asked.

"I think it would for Felicity to live a little and I think he might be good for her" He said.

"He is a good guy despite he questionable dating history" Laurel said smiling at Barry.

Barry returned the smile and started to walk away before he stopped and headed back.

"Oh and Laurel if he hurts her I will make his live hell" .

Barry went back to where Felicity was waiting for him.

"What did you say to her?" Felicity asked as she noticed Laurel gather her things and leave.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" he said catching Laurel's eye as she walked by them and she gave him a little nod.

"I didn't seem like nothing" Felicity said looking at him suspiciously.

He smiled at her and opened up his book ending there conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan

Laurel went straight from the library to Oliver's.

They spent the night trying to figure out a way for Oliver to become Felicity's friend and found that they were stumped.

Neither one of them new her well enough to know were he could start off.

"Don't worry about it I know how we can figure out what she's into" Laurel said.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity's best friend" Laurel said with a smile.

"Who's her best friend?" He asked.

"You'll see tomorrow meet me at my locker tomorrow morning" She said.

Oliver met Laurel at her locker.

"Who's the best friend?" Oliver asked her.

"Come on" She said rolling her eyes and she turned started walking to the corner were she leaned against the wall and peered over.

Oliver did the same and his heart skipped a bit when he saw Felicity there.

She was standing with a skinny dark haired guy who was standing much to close to her in Oliver's opinion, and laughing.

Her whole face lit up and she looked beautiful. He's never seen her laugh and vowed to do everything he could to see her laugh.

"That's Barry the best friend" Laurel said.

"Really her best friends that guy?" Oliver said.

"If you want her to be your girlfriend I wouldn't bag the best friend" Laurel said.

"Right. I can't exactly go up to them and ask about what she likes" Oliver said.

"No you can't but I can" Laurel said and she walked up to them.

"Hey Barry!" She said to him as she approached them.

Both Barry and Felicity turned to her, Felicity with confusion and a hint of suspicion and Barry with a smile.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you could help me with what we discussed yesterday. Privately" She said smiling at Felicity.

"Sure." He said and turning to Felicity. "I'll be right back"

Laurel lead him to where Oliver was standing hidden from Felicity's view.

"Barry this is Oliver. Oliver this is Barry" Laurel said introducing the boys.

They shook hands and sized each other up.

"So Barry the reason we called you is that we have no idea what she is into to get Oliver to start getting to know her." Laurel said getting to the point.

"Isn't that the point of getting to know her to find that out yourself" Barry said to Oliver a little bite in his tone.

"Normally I would but considering the other day she pretty much ripped me a new one I cant do that" Oliver said.

"Yeah maybe next time you ask a girl out you might probably want to have at least one conversation with her." Barry said.

Laurel held in her laugh at the look on Oliver's face.

"Look the bell's going to ring. She loves computers. She's a genius literally ,we both are actually, and she's amazing with computers so maybe you can get a virus on your computer or maybe spill something on it. There's a coffee shop she goes to afterschool around the corner from here so if you want to accidently bump into her their in a couple of days that may be the best plan" Barry said.

"That's a great idea thanks" Oliver said.

"No problems but like I told Laurel if you hurt I will make you pay" Barry said running back to Felicity as the bell rang.

"Did that pipe cleaner just threaten me" Oliver asked Laurel as they walked to there class.

Laurel laughed and nodded.

"Man the things you do so you can get your girl" Oliver said shaking his head.

Felicity found herself sitting at her usual seat at her favorite coffee shop with her laptop in front of her.

She had been working on an application and had been stuck on it for a couple of weeks.

She was so engrossed in her computer that she didn't notice people entering or leaving or even sitting at a table right next to her.

It wasn't until she heard someone curse and mention something about their computer did she look up to find Oliver Queen trying to wipe of spilt coffee of his laptop with napkins.

She had never seen him at her coffee store and wondered what he was doing here.

She debated about talking to him or not but one look at the laptop , that poor laptop decided for her.

"You know that your not meant to have liquids near computers right?" She said turning to him in her seat.

He looked up at her in confusion.

"You have a coffee near yours" He said pointing at her take away cup near her laptop.

"Yeah I would never poor that over my babies that would hurt my soul" She said placing a hand on her heart.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her but then smiled as she blushed.

"Do you think the coffee has damaged the laptop?" He asked her.

"No its just on top should be ok" She said and she went back to her laptop and tuning the world around her out.

A couple of minutes later someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned to find Oliver Queens face right next to hers.

She quickly leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"I know you said the coffee wont do anything to the laptop but it not working at all can you help me?" He asked almost shyly giving her puppy eyes with his beautiful blue eyes.

She sighed.

"Give me the Laptop" She said.

Oliver smiled then passed the laptop and sat next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver watched Felicity as she stared at the screen her fingers flying across the keyboard as she went about fixing his laptop.

He and Laurel spent the night searching ways to corrupt laptops and decided to put a virus inside the laptop as they new the coffee wouldn't do much if any damage.

He couldn't help smile at she muttered to herself and bit her bottom lip as she worked.

He really wanted to kiss that lip.

"So the coffee didn't do any damage you said so what is the problem?" He said trying to appear as innocent as possible.

He made sure his eyes were wide and innocent looking and hoped it worked on it like it did on is mother.

"Oh the coffee didn't do any damage to the inside of your computer but i'm pretty sure you have a virus" She said not looking up from the laptop.

He moved a bit closer to her making sure to press his arm and leg against her.

He loved the shiver and Goosebumps that ran up his body and he was pretty sure she felt that electricity between them to.

"I'm just going to install a security scanner and let it scan it should only take another half an hour or so.

"Oh really?. That's awesome. You're really into computers huh?" He said.

"Yeah I've been building them since I was seven" She said.

"Is it the only thing your into?. Your obviously are a genius since you skipped a class." He said.

"Yeah I guess i'm a genius. I'm not bragging I got tested for it and everything" She said taking with her hands and he smiled at her adorableness.

"I like school and I like learning and I really want to get into MIT so I need to have good grades. Not all of us have rich parents to buy us into the school. And oh my god that sounded so rude and i'm going to shut up now" She said covering her face with her hands.

He chuckled and took her hands from her face and squeezed it.

"I'm not offended and I think its cool that your working towards your future" He said.

"Thanks" She said blushing and she went back to the laptop.

"Hey Felicity did you want another cup" He asked her picking up her cold coffee mug.

"Yes thanks just a plain coffee thanks" She said smiling at him as she lifted her glasses back on her nose.

He returned the smile and went to the counter.

 

She watched him as he left and let out a sigh.

Having him so close was not doing good things to her heart.

He smelt really good and everytime he wanted to look at what she was doing he ended up brushing something against her.

Either an arm or a leg and she was pretty she he was doing it on purpose what bothered her the most was that she didn't mind it.

Come on Felicity! You don't need the distraction just finish the year.

She gave herself a mental pep talk and quickly looked in his direction were he flashed a smile at her while he waited for the order to come through and she couldn't help return it .

The boy was handsome when he wasn't smiling but when he smiled and is eyes lit up as well the boy was devastating and apparently even she wasn't immune to it.

She groaned and rested her head on the laptop.

She was so screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how was your coffee shop solo study session?" Barry asked sliding next to Felicity for their English class.

"Good . I got some work done both for school and the app I was working on" She said speaking quietly so their teacher couldn't hear.

"What time did you end up finishing?" He whispered.

"Six Thirty" She said quickly taking down notes.

"Thats late you don't usually stay later than six" He said turning his head and hiding his smirk.

Laurel had texted him the previous night after Oliver had filled her in about what had happened.

"Yeah someone needed help with their computer" She said avoiding eye contact.

"Why are you blushing" Barry asked in a teasing voice that made her go even more red.

"I'm not blushing" She said sending a glare at him as his smile widened.

"Who was it?" he asked bumping her playfully.

"No one ok" She said.

He gave her a look and she new he wasn't going to stop annoying her until he found out who it was.

"Fine it was Oliver Queen" She said

"Really I thought you weren't interested" he said.

"I'm not but you know I cant let a computer be hurt" She said.

"Right it hurts your soul" he said nodding.

"Yeah. He spilt his coffee on his laptop and then got a virus in it and I helped him" She said.

"How did he repay you?" Barry said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up" She said a little too loud as her teacher gave them a glare.

"Sorry" Felicity muttered and it ended there conversation.

 

"You certainly have a bit of a pep in your step you could be a cheerleader" Sara said to Oliver as they met after class.

"I'm having a good day" He said smiling.

"Really? because we've only had two classes" she said looking at him skeptically.

"They were great classes" He said slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Sara looked at him wondering if he some how had a got a concussion in his first two classes but dismissed that thought as soon as she so his smile get larger at something he was looking at.

She followed his gaze and it landed on the blonde girl Felicity that he liked.

Then it dawned on her something must have happened that involved her.

"Did you ask her out again?" Sara asked nodding her head to where Felicity was putting books in her locker.

"No I just had computer issues when I went to the coffee shop and she was there and helped me" Oliver said and she could tell her was trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Oliver you're not really a fan of computers and you defiantly don't like coffee so why were you at the coffee shop?" She asked.

"The free Wi-Fi and I like coffee" he said.

"Tell me you weren't stalking her" She said.

"I wasn't I swear" He said putting his hands up in defensive.

She didn't look to convinced but she let it slide.

"Hey Felicity " Oliver said walking up to Felicity and leaning on the locker beside hers.

"Hey how's the laptop running?" She asked.

"Good I think all the virus's are gone now thank you for that" He said smiling at her.

"That's ok maybe next time try to keep the virus scanner on and maybe not have liquids next to it" She said.

"Right so no coffee showers for the laptop gotcha. Taking care of laptop's is so much work" He said teasingly.

"Right having baby would be easier" She said smiling and going along with the teasing.

"Much easier" He said in agreement his smile almost splitting his face.

"So your into computers?" Sara asked as both Felicity and Oliver jumped completely forgetting she was right there.

"Yeah I have been here the whole time watching this sickening sweet display of flirting" She said smirking at the blushing faces in front of her.

The bell rang and they said there goodbyes.

Sara watched Oliver as they headed to their next class.

"What?"

"Where you blushing back there?"

"No!"

"I think you were"

"Sara"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new kid in town and Oliver isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l would love to thank Drialove135 for her help with ideas and betaing my work sorry this chapter Isn't that long l'm getting back into the swing of things

Felicity gathered her books from her locker and headed towards her science class.

If you asked her she would deny it , but she quickly looked around looking for Oliver. Tommy was sitting in his seat but the seat next to him was noticeably empty.

She headed towards her usual seat and set her books down , waiting for Mr Steele to enter the classroom. He came in a couple of minutes later with a tall dark-haired boy with a square jawline.

Are all the boys attractive at this school, she asked herself with disbelief lacing her wayward mind.

Felicity blushed as her classmates laughed around her.

"I said that aloud, didn't l?" she asked her teacher who gave a chuckle and nodded his head in agreement.

"Class, this is Ray Palmer who has just transfered to our school from Central City. Since you already have an admirer why don't you sit next to Ms Smoak." Mr Steele recommended, indicating the seat next to Felicity.

"Hi, Ray Palmer." Ray said, smiling at her and holding out his hand as a greeting.

"Felicity Smoak." She introduced herself, returning the smile and shook his hand before reverting her attention back to her teacher.

So Ray Palmer was awesome, not only did he look like a Disney prince but he knew every Doctor Who episode. At the rate he was going, Barry was soon going to be replaced.

"Who am I being replaced with?" Barry asked, making her squeal and jump in her seat.

Both boys shared a laugh at her expense.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Felicity exclaimed, closing her eyes in frustration at herself. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes.

"Barry, this is Ray Palmer, the new in kid in school. Ray, my best friend Barry." Felicity introduced. Both guys shook hands and once Felicity mentioned their mutual love of Dr Who the boys quickly became friends.

The worst thing about being sick for a week is not the fact that you fall behind in your school work but the fact that you miss out on what happens at school.

For instance the fact the girl you happen to have a crush on has seemed to have gotten close to a not unattractive guy that he had never seen before.

"Tommy, who is that guy?" Oliver asked, and dropped his books loudly on his desk, in the hopes of catching Felicity's attention. Unfortunately she seemed to be in an animated conversation with the new kid.

"That, my friend, is the guy who is going to make you trying to get Felicity a little bit harder." Tommy said.

"What's his deal?" Oliver said, looking back at the pair who were sitting way too close in his opinion and interestedly looking at her phone.

"That is Ray Palmer, former Quarterback of the Central City Rockets, who is not only handsome but also a genius who loves Doctor Who and long walks on the beach." Tommy said in an announcer voice which earned himself a punch in the arm from Oliver.

"What the hell is Doctor Who?" Oliver asked.

"Just your future girlfriend's favourite show, guess what? Ray likes it too." Tommy said.

Oliver stared at the pair and sighed.

He was going to have to watch Doctor Who.

He only hoped it wasn't about time travel or something dumb like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta Drea love

So Doctor Who was about time travel.

It wasn't the worst thing Oliver Queen had seen in his life, but there was no way he was going to watch the older seasons. He managed to convince his friends to binge watch all the new seasons with him over the span of two weekends much to their chagrin.

"Okay, now that I'm never getting those weekends of my life back, can you please explain to me how this is going to help you get the girl." Tommy demanded an explanation as they entered the school.

"Gives me something to talk to her about, something that we can have in common until I get to know her better." Oliver said and then stopped and looked at where she was standing by her locker with Barry Allen and Ray Palmer.

"Of course you will need to get the Palmer guy away from her. Seriously, that dude has been attached to her hips for the past couple of weeks." Sara said, nodding to the three crowded together.

"Don't worry about that. I will get her detached from Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome in no time." Laurel claimed, walking determinedly away from them.

"He's not that handsome." Oliver mumbled to himself.

"Because that was so the point she was making." Sara said, patting his shoulder - partly as a means for comfort, but mostly out of teasing mirth.

"Wait, is she going to just walk up to them and ask him to leave?" Tommy asked disbelievingly as they watched Laurel approach the trio.

"So, do you guys want to do something this weekend?" Ray asked, leaning his very muscley arm against the locker next to her.

Felicity tore her eyes from the very attractive arm to look at the attractive face attached to it.

"Um, we can go to the new atom convention that's coming into town." She offered, lifting her glasses back up on her nose.

"Yes, I heard about that! That sounds amazing." Ray said enthusiastically, sending a dimpled smile her way that she couldn't help returning.

"So ... am I invited too or is it just you two going to go and make googly eyes at each other?" Barry teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her, earning himself a nice punch to the stomach.

"Barry, I've got two words for you. Caitlin. Snow." Felicity baited him as she set her palms on her hips as a challenge and she couldn't help but laugh as a her friend's face turned an interesting shade of red.

"Wait, isn't she the brunette from your chemistry class?" Ray asked.

"Yes, and she is absolutely brilliant." Barry assured with good faith.

"Really? She always seems to be scowling." Ray asked with an incredulous voice and a raised eyebrow for good measure.

"But Barry seems to be able to get her to laugh and smile. It's really adorable." Felicity said affected while smiling teasingly at him.

Her smile disappeared as she noticed the former cheerleader waiting patiently in front of them with a casual stance, her handbag's strap held secure by her hand. Though Felicity knew her well enough to recognize her look of steely determination on her face.

"Laurel, hi." Barry greeted her cheerfully, flashing Laurel a huge smile.

"Hi Barry, Felicity. And you are…?" Laurel replied to the two, before raising an eyebrow at Ray.

"Oh, hi. I'm Ray Palmer, the new guy." Ray introduced himself and shook hands with her.

"Hi, Ray. Barry, I was wondering if I could have a word with you." Laurel said, giving Barry a look that took the boy a couple of seconds to understand.

"Oh, right. I'll meet you guys in class, okay?" Barry said, propping his arm for Laurel so she could slip hers into.

"No offence, but since when is Barry friends with her?" Ray wanted to know as he started to walk to their next class.

"I don't know." Felicity said, looking suspiciously at the pair walking away before she turned and stopped short - to look into an intense blue set of eyes.

She held her breath as they softened while gazing at her and Oliver gave her a shy smile and a wave.

She returned the gesture and was surprised, and maybe awestruck by his actions in the first place.

"Do you know Oliver Queen?" Ray inquired.

"No, not really."

Felicity looked over her shoulder one last time and her heart skipped a beat as she realized he was still looking at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i need someone to beta my work as my awesome beta can't anymore.
> 
> Also reviews are welcomed

"Okay, so what can I help you with?" Barry asked Laurel as they stepped inside an empty classroom.

"So since Ray has come to the school he has been attached to Felicity's hip and Oliver hasn't really been able to speak to her." Laurel said.

"That's not really Ray's fault, is it. Oliver can't just expect everyone to come to him. Felicity's not going to just ignore him if he comes over and talks to her, you know." Barry reasoned.

"Oliver is not used to girls not falling at his feet Barry. She's really got him flustered, I've never seen him like this. Barry, he made us sit and watch Doctor Who for two weekends. DOCTOR WHO. Barry." Laurel emphasized.

"Oh, wow. Maybe he really does have it bad. Here's the thing, l think she might like Ray or is at least attracted to him. Very attracted." Barry countered with a shrug.

"No, Barry, you can't say that. l am discussing this with you so we can help my friend not to break his own heart." Laurel said while glaring at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But I can't just make my friend like your friend. At least with Ray he's in the field and not standing on the sidelines waiting to make a play" Barry replied.

"Wait, did you just use a sports analogy?" Laurel asked perplexedly.

Barry smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, Ray's been teaching me about football."

"Look, is Ray interested in her too?" Laurel wanted to make sure.

"I think so." Barry admitted apologetically with a nod.

"Oh crap." Laurel groaned as the bell rang for class.

"What are you going to do?" Barry inquired curiously.

"I think I'm going to go break my friend's heart." Laurel said and walked away.

Relaying the information to Oliver was the hardest thing Laurel ever had to do. Seeing that light in his eyes disappear and to be replaced with heartbreak almost broke her own heart.

"This can't be it, Oliver. You still have to try, man!" Tommy said passionately as they once again took their seats in the science class.

"What's the point? She's clearly interested in the new kid." Oliver muttered with a sulking expression while resting his chin on the desk.

"You know what? If you're not going to do anything, then I will!" Tommy exclaimed, collecting his things and getting up. He walked over to Felicity's usual seat and dumped his things, much to the surprise of Ray and Oliver.

Oliver couldn't help smiling at what his best friend was doing, there now only was one seat left next to him. He sat up straight and smiled as he watched Felicity's cute little face scrunch up in confusion when she walked into the classroom.

"Hi." She said shyly, placing her books down.

"Hi." He greeted in return.

They both turned their heads to the front of the class.

So Oliver Queen smelt so good and felt really warm.

Felicity only knew this because it seemed Oliver didn't understand that there were up to two chairs between them and not one. The left side of his body was pressed up against hers as they were doing a work sheet given to them by their teacher.

He clearly wasn't understanding what she was explaining to him. Instead Oliver was just looking at her with a soft smile which was triggering a reaction in her stomach - maybe she was getting sick.

"Hey, what are you doing this Saturday?" He asked her, completely disregarding her last five minutes trying to get him to understand question 5.

"What?" She asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"What are you doing on Saturday?" He asked a smile on his face.

"Um, I don't know. There's a science thing about particles In Central City." Felicity said.

"Oh, do you need a lift?" Oliver asked looking hopeful.

"Oh, I'm going with Ray" She replied and couldn't help the feeling of guilt as his eyes changed to disappointment.

"Can I .. I mean, would you mind if l came with you, guys?" Oliver asked after a few moments of silence, looking as surprised as she did by that question.

"I'm usually the one who talks in sentence fragments." She said with a smile on her face.

He hoped the bashful smile was outdoing the blush on his face.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? It can be very boring for you. Especially when Barry, Cisco and Ray can go off on a tangents." Felicity wanted him to be sure of his decision.

"But you're going to be there, right?" Oliver asked and at seeing her nod, he continued with a confident voice, "Then I want to be there too."

"Okay." She said while smiling shyly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta.
> 
> This is almost finished and i got ideas for a new au im just fleshing out right now

Oliver realised too late that going to a Science Exhibition with a group of geniuses was a bad idea.

He only had a C grade in Science and found himself completely lost when the others joked and started scientific debates.

He kept quiet and just watched as Barry, Ray and their friend, an enthusiastic long haired brunette from Central city named Cisco, debated about particles.

Felicity had spent the afternoon trying to dumb down what they were looking at and he couldn't adore her more if he tried.

" Hey! Are you ok?" She asked, playfully bumping his shoulder. He looked down at her and couldn't help smile at her.

"Yeah. I'm good. You seem to be enjoying this exhibition," he said, making sure to brush his arm against hers.

"Yeah but clearly not as much as Barry is," she said smiling in the direction of her best friend. He was happily chatting with a brunette that came with Cisco named Caitlin, who was a bit more subdued than the rest.

"What's their deal?" Oliver asked.

"Barry has been in love with a his sort-of-sister Iris for ever. That's a long story. Then last year he met Caitlin at a science fair and has slowly fallen in love with her but he's a bit scared to make a move" she said.

"Well, she does seem a bit frosty" Oliver said

"She's really lovely once you get to know her, she just has her guard up quite a bit" Felicity said.

They kept on walking quietly behind their friends, occasionally bumping into each other.

Oliver loved being next to her. He's never experienced such calmness and chaos at the same time. He noticed that their fingers kept brushing as they walked and from the corner of his eye, he could see her face turn a shade of red.

She was doing it on purpose!

He couldn't help the smile on his face. He decided to subtly brush his hand with the back of hers.

He focused on their hands and gently entwined his fingers with hers. Felicity glanced away, biting on her bottom lip gently.

They continued walking fingers entwined until they heard her friends voices. Hurriedly, she dropped his unwound their fingers, letting his hand drop to his side.

He couldn't help the hurt look that crossed his face. She gave him an apologetic look as her friends walked up to her and started to talking over each other.

Oliver gave her one last look before he left quietly heading to catch a train back to Starling City.

Felicity hadn't seen Oliver for the past week, this time he was avoiding her. She couldn't explain why she let go of his hand but as soon as she saw the hurt in his eyes she felt the guilt wash over her.

She didn't mean to hurt him. Felicity was even sure that his intentions were genuine.

"Is he still avoiding you?" Barry asked her at their usual table in the library.

"Yes, he literally walks in the opposite direction if he sees me," she said rubbing her eyes feeling a headache coming.

" I'm sure he'll get over it soon" Barry said.

"I don't know. You didn't see his face" She replied, sighing before opening her text book.

" Laurel! I need your help. Oliver isn't talking to Felicity," Barry said running up to the two Lance sisters.

"Why didn't seem like she cared last week," Sara said.

"Hey! That's not true. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She wants to apologise but he keeps running away." Barry Said,

" Don't sweat it. I'll get those two lovebirds together, " Sara said with a smile that made Barry nervous.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all folks thanks for the support and reviews
> 
> Plus all the help from my beta's

"So that's your big idea?" Barry asked, leaning against a locker beside Sara, Laurel and Tommy.

"Yep! Its the only way he won't walk away from her and she'll be able to explain. It's a win-win situation" Sara said.

"So locking them in the janitor's closet was your best idea?" Laurel said giving her sister a look.

"Look no-one else had any better ideas," Sara said with a shrug.

"Felicity is going to kill me," Barry said with a groan.

"Hopefully she won't be thinking of you," Sara said.

"So what do we do now?" Tommy asked.

"Now we sit and wait," Sara said sliding down and sitting on the floor.

The others exchanged a look, then shrugged and joined her on the floor.

"I'm going to kill Sara!" Oliver exclaimed with gritted teeth trying to maintain a distance from Felicity knowing if he saw her face his resolve would crumble.

"Is it really that horrible being here with me?" Felicity said with a hurt voice that made him feel guilty.

"It's not for me but it must be horrible for you. You can't really get away from me in here," He snipped at her.

"You know what this is good now we can finally talk," Felicity said, settling herself on the floor in the centre of the closet.

"I don't want to talk," Oliver said, sitting on the floor leaning against the door.

Felicity hid her smile as he sat there pouting like a little boy.

"Well good 'cause I'm going to do the talking and you're going to listen," She said taking a deep breath.

"I swear i didn't mean to hurt you. I actually really liked the whole hand holding thing."

Oliver let a out a small laugh as she gestured with her hands. She really was adorable.

"But I just don't want to publicize this thing between us. I'm not saying that there is a thing. I mean, hand holding doesn't mean you're suddenly dating the person."  
Felicity took a deep breath. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Oliver had moved a little closer.

"I don't know what's happening with us and I really don't know how to explain it to my friends," She finished.

"You mean you don't know how to explain it to Ray?" He asked, reaching over and taking her hand in his.

"I suppose. I think that he might like me as more than a friend, which is ridiculous because he's gorgeous why would he be interested in me?"Felicity babbled.

"So you don't think I'm attractive?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Wha-? I didn't say that!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you said that Ray is gorgeous and which implies you think a gorgeous guy couldn't be interested in you," Oliver explained softly, inching closer to her.

"That's not what I meant," She replied back just as softly.

"Good because I like you. And I'd like to think I'm OK loo-"

She rolled her eyes at him, leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his.

Oliver couldn't think straight. All he could think of was how soft her lips were on his.

When he finally came to his senses, he cradled her face in his hands. Gently, he nipped at her bottom lip, earning himself one of her special smiles that he could feel through the kiss.

"Uh guys? It's gone quiet in there. You don't think she's killed him right?" Barry said from outside could be heard.

"Of course not,'"Sara scoffed, flinging open the door.  
She smiled at the sight of her friend kissing his girl.

Oliver gave her a quick push out of the closet and slammed the door shut.


End file.
